Jealous Oblivion
by XxMysticRosexX
Summary: Sakura's going out with Neji. Sasuke's jealous. Sakura's oblivious. Hm? What will happen. You'll have to read to find out!


**Hey guys, I'm kind of in a rough patch, I've got a little writers' block about my other story. Those of you reading "The Pool Party" I am so thinking of ideas, but I need patience so PLEASE be patient about chapter six. Thanks! So here is a little oneshot, courtesy of HPBabe91, who gave me this idea. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, sadly. How I would love to. **

**Blah Author's Note**

"Blah" Talking

_Blah Thinking/Flashback _

** Jealous Oblivion **

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN!!!!" Konoha's loudmouth blonde screamed. Sakura giggled. Now that she was seventeen, she was overcome by a new appreciation for Naruto; he was like a brother to her. "Mmm, morning Naruto." She said, yawning. Sasuke just stood there like the iceblock he is. "Hn," he muttered and the blonde looked into the onyx eyes of his worst enemy/best friend. POOF! Kakashi appeared. "Students, you have no training today. Enjoy yourselves it's the first day of summer!" Then, POOF! He left in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Neji-kun." Sakura said. "He said he'd meet me for coffee later. "Wait--," Sasuke said.

"You mean that Hyuuga sissy?" Naruto smiled blissfully, oblivious to the tension. "He's Sakura-chan's BOYYYYYYFRIEND!!" Sakura blushed fully, watching the flash of crimson that disappeared behind the onyx eyes. "Sasuke asked. "

"Uh-huh…" Sakura said, watching Sasuke's expression.

"I told him we'd go to coffee, and later, to lunch." Sasuke stared. "Well, I don't think you should be seeing this guy. He's from a different lifestyle. We don't know if he's safe. Stop dating him." He snapped. Sakura's eyes flashed with anger.

"Uchiha Sasuke if you're telling me you thing you can tell me to date or NOT date, you've have a one heck of another think coming!" Then Sakura stomped off the bridge, oblivious to the steaming Uchiha she had left behind. Sasuke was pissed, and he wanted to strangle the man putting hands on _his _Sakura.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. _His? _

Sasuke shook his head, _I'm losing it, I need to think straight. The great Uchiha Sasuke does not like annoying pink-haired fangirls. NO I don't! I am only feeling protective because she's a close teammate! Yeah! That's it! _

_I am not jealous_

_I am not jealous_

_I am not jealous_

_Oh, God, I'm jealous_

Sakura skipped merrily on, unaware of the crimson eyes following her, watching her every move. "Hey, Neji-kun," Sakura purred. She leaned over and kissed Neji's cheek. He ruffled her hair in greeting, and Sasuke fought the urge to slit the guy's neck here and now.

Sakura's POV

That stupid ass. So caught up in his own over protectiveness can't even hide his chakra sense. Duh. I can sense him , he's about ten miles away, in the alley watching my every move. That's why I'm exaggerating my actions with Neji. This'll be fun!

Regular POV

"Listen, Sakura-chan," Neji started hesitantly. "Yea, Neji-kun?" Sakura asked, a sweet smile going up on her face.

"I think it's about time we start seeing other people," Neji hurriedly said. The grin Sakura had on her face wilted to the floor. "It's Tenten, isn't it?" Sakura asked softly. "I know you've had her eye on her ever since she got back from that two-year mission." She added. Neji blushed crimson and nodded sheepishly. **(A/N OMG. A Hyuuga being sheepish. Omigod. I've made him freakin' OOC! Ehmagawd sooooooo sorry about that!) **Sakura felt as if her fragile little heart had fallen out and wilted onto the coffee shop floor.

Ten miles away, Sasuke watched the cherry blossom's face fall. He growled in his throat. What had that damned Hyuuga done to his Sakura? He then saw Neji kiss Sakura on the cheek and leave, leaving Sakura alone at the coffee shop. He strode nonchalantly into the shop, and into Neji's former seat. Sakura looked at him, tears staining her pale face.

"You were right, Sasuke-kun," she murmured. "I guess I can't handle him, I can't handle anyone." Sasuke just sat there, he had learned from previous experiences that he must let Sakura's tears run their course before talking to her.

It was about six o' clock when Sakura had finished crying. Sasuke chivalrously walked her home, knowing it was dangerous because of crooks hiding in the allies. Sakura stood on her front doorstep.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, but her eyes were hollow. Sasuke nodded, just happy to hear the 'kun' added to the end of his name again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura stalked up to the bridge, still feeling bad about her breakup. She and Neji had connected so much, and he just broke her heart for another girl. _At least_. She thought, _he isn't one of those player-types who is a cheater. _Naruto noticed his teammate's sadness, he had heard about her breakup from Neji from Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but notice the slight smirk the Uchiha had given when he announced Neji's breaking up with Sakura. Sakura, anyways, who usually put a lot of thought into her outfits, was just wearing a brown tank top and pink sweatpants gauchos. Very casual for Sakura.

She stared at Sasuke, and then looked at the ground.

"I'm just going to take a walk in the woods," she announced softly. She turned her backs on the two boys, walking into the start of the woods.

**Sakura's Walk**

Sakura went into the woods, tears already starting to fall like rain. She reached the heart of the woods, she sat on a seat-like branch of a willow tree and wept her heart out. Fifteen minutes later, she heard a twig snap behind her. Her face froze and her guard went up. Taking out a kunai as she stood, she turned around to see who the intruder was.

It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"God, Sasuke-kun, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just smiled his smirk. "Listen, Sasuke," Sakura started. "I didn't get a chance to thank you yesterday. It's just so hard, Neji broke up with me and I realize he's just conceited cold-hearted jer-" she was cut off by Sasuke's warm mouth. She closed her emerald eyes, never realizing how much she'd wanted this kiss until now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she backed into a tree, Sasuke's tongue fully in her mouth now. Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair, he moved his lips down to her neck now, nuzzling it. Sakura rolled her eyes skyward, loving Sasuke more and more than ever now.

When the two hormone-crazy teens stopped making out, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. The two walked back to the bridge, and seeing that Naruto wasn't there, started making out again. The two were cut off by a loud obnoxious,

"EWWWWWWWW!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN'S MAKING OUT WITH SASUKE-TEME RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!! EWWWW!!!"

Sakura stared at Naruto. Then she started laughing really, really hard. Naruto just looked at her. "C'mon you guys," Sakura said with a smile. "Let's go home.

**Aww, Sakura's happy again. I just got an inspiration when HPBabe91 told me I should try to write a oneshot, to help me with my writers' block. Thanks, doll!! This is one of my favored stories, but review please, and tell me if I should write more! P.S. In case you haven't figured it out, most of my stories will be SasuSaku or SasuSaku ,NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen. Thanks!**

**Xoxo,**

**XxMysticRosexX**


End file.
